Be My Doll
by WhItE RaBbIt101
Summary: Sasori is the new kid at school and after Sakura was the only one who showed him a bit of kindness has fallen in love with her. Though the only problem is Sakura’s boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha. But that isn’t going to stop Sasori from making Sakura his.
1. Chapter 1

Be My Doll

Summery: Sasori is the new kid at school and after Sakura was the only one who showed him a bit of kindness has fallen in love with her. Though the only problem is Sakura's boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha. But that isn't going to stop Sasori from making Sakura his.

Rated M for: violence and sexuality

Chapter one

Sasori sat alone on top of the roof of his new school slowly eating his lunch. He hated it here with a passion. So far every person that he talked to thought that he was insane and didn't want to be around him. It was only his third day and he had scared away half of the student population from even talking to him.

He sighed looking down from the roof he watched the groups of high school students eating their lunches and enjoying each other's company. He mainly found it entertaining to watch the blond haired kid run around yelling about how important he was going to be when he grew up. That blond kid may be annoying and funny to watch, but unlike Sasori he had friends and people to talk to. Sasori sighed again taking another bite from his lunch. The door to the roof suddenly opened reviling a girl with light bubblegum hair carrying a small lunch.

"Dumb Ino pig…stupid…. talking about my forehead…" The girl mumbled taking a seat against the wall of a small shed on the roof.

"Are you ok?" Sasori asked not really expecting an answer. The girl suddenly looked up a little surprised.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Yeah I'm fine just a little ticked off at my friend." The girl answered a small smile on her face.

"Why are you mad at her." Sasori asked not really caring about the answer, he was just happy that someone was talking to him.

"Long story…it's not that big a deal. I just decided to come up here and eat by myself today." The girl said starting to eat her lunch. "Oh I'm Sakura by the way." She said smiling.

"Sasori" Sasori said.

"Nice to meet you. What are you doing up here by yourself?"

"I'm new here…" was all he answered.

"Oh…the fitting in thing. Yeah...I had that problem too." Sakura said getting up to sit next to him.

"You moved here?"

"Nope. Born and raised in Kohana my whole life." Sakura smiled, "But I never really fit in. I mean I have the worlds largest forehead and my hair isn't that ordinary…but if you just give Kohana a chance you'll see that it isn't that bad."

"humph" Sasori said looking down at his lunch. "I doubt that."

Sakura's smile faded a little but soon came back, "Don't worry I'll be your friend." She held her had out for him to shake it. Sasori looked at her skeptically for a moment before taking it. "Don't worry once you get used to Kohana."

"Whatever you say." Sasori once again looked down at his lunch. He had no idea what to think. He had a person next to him who wanted to be his friend. Not just any person but a girl. He had always scared people away, mainly girls. So it was hard for him to have a friend, yet a girl as a friend.

Sasori looked out of the corner of his eye at the girl. Her light pink hair made her beautiful green eyes stand out. Her forehead was a little bigger then most but it worked for her. She had a great figure, and from what it seemed like she had a nice personality. Once again he stated to think about the fact that she was a girl and his friend…a girl and friend, a girlfriend. Sasori smiled to himself looking down at his lunch again.

Looking of at him Sakura asked, "You look happy now. That's good. Looked kinda sad before." Sasori hid the blush coming onto his face. 'She is happy that I'm happy. She is my girlfriend.' Sasori thought happily to himself.

Just before he could say something the door to the roof opened again reveling a guy. He was tall with jet-black hair and piercing onyx eyes that could cut through your soul. He was clearly well built and athletic but not overly muscular, just enough to know that you wouldn't want to mess with him.

Sasori was about to yell at him for interrupting his time with his new 'girlfriend' when Sakura suddenly shot up and ran to the man.

"Sasuke kun!" Sakura yelled glomping him. "Hi" she said happily hugging him.

Sasuke had his arms wrapped around her while he looked at her obviously upset. "Where were you? I have been looking for you all over the whole school." He never raised his voice as he spoke but he didn't have to. Just the tone was enough to let Sakura know that he had been worried about her and he was pissed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke kun, I got mad at Ino and well I came up here to get away from her and to get some fresh air. Your mad, I'm sorry…" Sakura's face turned all chibi as she tried to hold back tears from making Sasuke mad at her. Sasuke sighed, he hated that face her could never stay mad at her when she did that face.

"I'm not mad, I was just…" Sasuke's voice drifted off knowing what he was about to say. "Come on class is going to start soon." Sasuke said taking her hand and walking back to the door.

"Wait!" Sakura said stopping.

"What?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"I almost forgot. Sasuke kun I want you to meet my new friend Sasori" Sakura smiled. Pulling Sasuke over to Sasori she said, " Sasori this is Sasuke." Sasori nodded in acknowledgement, to pissed that his new 'girlfriend' was holding hands with another man. "Sasuke kun say hi! Sasori is new." Sakura told him.

"hmp" was all Sasuke answered.

Sighing Sakura said, "That means hi." Sasori said nothing in response. They stood there for a moment, Sasuke and Sasori glaring at each other, both extremely uncomfortable with each other. Before anything else could be said the school bell rang saying that they had 5 minutes to get to class. Sakura quickly grabbed her lunch saying, "I'll see you later Sasori."

Sasori nodded watching Sasuke and Sakura walk to their next class. "You were worried about me weren't you Sasuke kun." Sasuke looked the other way. "See you were worried!" Sakura said hugging him as they walked, Sasuke's only response was blushing.

Sasori picked up his lunch after watching the couple walk through the roof door. 'Sasuke…I hate you Sasuke. Hitting on my new girlfriend. I will get you…and no one can stop me. I will kill you and she will be mine.' Sasori thought to himself walking to his next class.

A/N: YAY! I finally am writing something new! Man my writing has gone downhill…. oh well maybe this will help XD anyway I have been thinking of the story for a long time and am finally writing it down. Yay ^^ I hope everyone is enjoying it. SasuSaku with Sasori is my favorite love triangle ^^ More to come soon! Please review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HI! I am really happy that everyone is enjoying the story ^^ I love reviews! They make me happy ^^ I think this is going to be one of my most perverted stories…oh well they fun to write ^^ enjoy, please review!

Chapter two

Sasori flipped through student schedules in the main office where he spent his study halls. The principles assistant had stepped out to get her lunch and have a smoke, which took exactly 15 minutes, leaving Sasori alone. He knew he didn't have much time to find and change Sakura's schedule, but he was determined.

'Sakura…Sakura…damn it! What is her last name! …Ah here it is!' Sasori thought to himself taking out her file. 'Sakura Haruno…pretty name. Fits her perfectly.' He quickly made a few marks on the schedule smirking to himself. 'perfect…' He quickly put it back, looking at the clock he noticed that he still had five minutes left. He went back to looking at the schedules again finding Sasuke's. 'Bastard…has almost half the same classes as MY girlfriend! While I have none with her…' Thinking Sasori quickly pulled out Sakura's schedule again making another mark or two on it. Smirking again he put away both schedules and sat down at the little table in the office as the assistant came back in.

"How's the homework going Sasori?" She asked sitting back at her desk.

"Absolutely wonderfully." Sasori smiled looking at his math book thinking back to what he had done.

*********************************

The next day Sakura walked into her homeroom class quickly sitting next to Sasuke. "Hi" she chirped. Sasuke just gave her a small smile in response. "You really aren't a morning person are you?" He just gave her a look that answered her question. "You're boring in the morning," she said sticking her tongue out at him.

Sasuke just let out a light chuckle in response, placing a hand on her thigh under the table. Leaning in close to her he whispered, " Am I really that boring?" Sakura's only response was blushing a bright red as he rubbed her thigh gently. "That's what I thought."

The bell rang just then causing everyone to run to their seats and Sasuke to remove his hand for a tomato faced Sakura. Everyone sat talking quietly to each other till the teacher cleared his throat.

"Class, I have a few announcements to make. The first one being that there is real pudding in the cafeteria today. Not that fake garbage stuff." The class gave a little cheer, while Naruto jumped up onto the table he was sitting at a moment before cheering.

"Yes the good pudding not crap! YES PUDDING!" he continued to chant.

"Naruto, if you do not mind sitting down I have a couple more announcements to make."

"Sorry Kakashi sensei." Naruto sweat dropped sitting back down. Turning to Hinata who was sitting next to him he said, "Did you hear Hinata, we get the good pudding!" Hinata just blushed and nodded a little yes.

"Now for our next announcement, there have been some scheduling mistakes." Kakashi continued before being interrupted by Naruto again.

"SHIT!" the blond yelled.

"What is it now Naruto?" Kakashi asked obviously annoyed.

"I forgot my lunch money." The whole class was silent, staring at the blond.

"If you stop interrupting I'll buy you your lunch. Now shut it Naruto."

"Thanks Kakashi sensei!"

"Now that we have the matter of Naruto's lunch settled. As I was saying before there have been a couple schedule problems for a couple students. So this won't affect many people. The first is we have a new student for homeroom. Sasori please come in." Everyone watched as Sasori walked into the room. He stood in front of the class saying nothing. "Would you like to introduce yourself Sasori?"

There was a pause before he answered, "My name is Sasori. I am in 12th grade and have moved here from the sand village." His voice was mechanic, as if there was no life behind it.

"What about your hobbies or dreams for the future?" Kakashi asked, trying to get a little more out of the boy.

"I want to be a puppeteer when I grow up, and I have no hobbies." Sasori finished taking a seat behind Sakura.

"Thank you Sasori. The second schedule problem is for Mrs. Haruno. It seems they had to change a couple of your classes." Kakashi said handing Sakura a piece of paper with her new schedule on it.

"WHAT! But Kakashi sensei!" Sakura whine clearly upset with her new schedule.

"I don't make the rules Mrs. Haruno. I just tell them. Now that's all the announcements for the day. You can have a free period for the rest of the time." Kakashi said talking out a little orange book and reading it behind his desk.

Sakura stared at her new schedule in pure horror. It was terrible! All of her classes before had been by each other and easy to get to. Now she had to run all over the school. But the biggest problem was that she was loosing almost every class that she shared with Sasuke.

"Let me see." Sasuke said asking for the paper. Sakura slowly handed it to him, holding back tears. Sasuke stared at it for a couple minutes, his face expression never changing. Sakura knew her boyfriend well enough to tell when he was pissed without him showing it. The no talking calm and blank expression was a definite sign.

"Ok, this is what we'll do. Look, your third hour is right by my third so that one won't be a big deal. We still have the same fourth hour and the same lunch. Your fifth hour is on the way to my fifth, so that one isn't a big deal either. We never had second hour together at all so that one doesn't matter. Sixth hour and seventh hour are the only two that we aren't even close to each other, but your seventh hour is right by your locker that I meet you by at the end of the day. It isn't that bad ok."

Sakura nodded a little yes, clearly still upset. Sighing Sasuke draped his arm over her pulling her closer to him. He leaned over and whispered into her ear so that only she could hear. "Don't worry love. I'm going to talk to the attendance office and see if I can get you your old schedule back ok?" Sakura gave a little nod while Sasuke kissed Sakura on the cheek. "Don't worry I'll try and make it all better. Besides I go crazy without you beside me, you know that right honey?"

Sakura's face turned a little red at the comment and she smiled. She wasn't used to Sasuke being so sweet to her at school. Normally she had to wait till they weren't in public for any kind of romantic reaction from him. Sasuke and Sakura sat there for the rest of the class quietly, Sasuke never removing his arm from around Sakura.

Sasori watched the two silently from behind. He pretended to white in his notebook, but was really just eavesdropping on what Sasuke was saying to Sakura. When the bell range everyone got up getting ready for their second hour class. Sakura was about to grab her books when Sasuke grabbed them for her.

"Sasuke, I can carry them myself. Besides you're going the other way." Sakura said trying to get her books back but completely failing.

"I'm walking you to class. I don't care if I'm late." Sasuke answered and started to walk. Sakura stood there for a moment before quickly catching up to him, a smile and a small blush on her face. Sasori stood up from his desk walking to his second hour, glaring at Sasuke the whole way.

**********************************

Sasuke and Sakura stopped in front of Sakura's new 2nd hour class. Sasuke handed her, her books and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before walking to his second hour class. Taking a deep breath Sakura walked into her new second hour class. Everyone was running around and not paying attention to the teacher that was trying to get their attention. Sakura was positive that she had just been moved back a couple grade levels but quickly took a seat towards the outer row of desks. The closest one she could near the door in case of a quick get away. Sasori quickly entered the room and took the empty desk next to Sakura.

"Hi" He said to the nervous pink haired girl.

"Hi." Sakura answered quietly obviously uncomfortable with her new class.

"I'm sorry about your new class schedule. It really must suck." Sasori said hiding his smirk.

"Yeah…It does…a lot." Sakura answered writing something in her notebook.

"What are you writing?" Sasori asked trying to look over her shoulder.

"My last will and testament. I have a feeling I'm not going to survive this class." Sakura's voice was dripping with sarcasm as she spoke causing Sasori to let out a little chuckle. "It's not funny."

"It is a little." Sasori remarked, earning a glare from the pink haired girl. He couldn't figure it out but the glare was doing things to him that he didn't know possible. He quickly looked away when he started to feel his pants getting a little tighter. Looking out of the corner of his eye he watched her continue writing. Images stated to flood his mind making his little problem even bigger. He thought of her giving him that glare while in his bed, her arms tied down and her screaming his name in pure pleaser. He was brought out of his little daydream when he heard the teacher's voice.

"Ok class, settle down. Today we are going to learn about the Meji revolution. So please open your books up to page 225." She said while writing some notes one the bored. Sakura quickly opened her book and started to copy the notes, as did one or two other kids but the rest just continued to talk and throw stuff at each other.

The moment the bell range at the end of class Sakura was the first one out of the room quickly hurrying to her third hour. Sasori slowly walking behind her, a small smirk on his face. Sakura reached her third hour class to see Sasuke waiting outside the door for her. The moment she reached him they hugged, Sakura refusing to let go even when the bell rang. Sasori watched from a little distance, just glaring at the scene in front of him.

Once again Sakura took the seat closest to the door that she could, Sasori taking the seat next to her. "Looks like you're my new lab partner." He said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked giving him a little glare.

"I didn't have one before and now that you're in this class we have an even amount of people so it looks like you're my new lab partner." Sasori said.

"Looks like it." Sakura sighed waiting for the teacher to come in. At least this class didn't look like they came with leashes.

"How come they had to change your schedule?" Sasori asked, once again hiding his smirk.

"I have no idea, but I am going to find out today!" Sakura answered pressing a little harder on the paper that she was drawing on.

"What are you drawing?"

"Oh this…I just like to design outfits. It's really nothing, just a hobby." Sakura answered.

"May I see?" Sasori asked, Sakura nodded handing him her sketchbook. "These are really good." Sasori stated flipping through the pages.

"Thanks, but it's really nothing. Like I said before it's just a hobby." Sakura replied taking her sketchbook back once Sasori was done.

"They really are good though. You really should consider making some."

"I couldn't. I mean they aren't that good. Just a result of boredom."

" Have you ever considered designing doll clothes?" Sasori asked.

"No, it could be fun though. Why do you ask?"

"Don't tell anyone but I make dolls as a hobby." Sasori's voice got really quite as he talked, his face turning a little red from embarrassment.

"Really! That's awesome! I wish I could do something like that." Sakura smiled causing Sasori's blush to deepen. Before he could respond the teacher walked in.

"Class open your books to page 302 and we will begin today's science lesson"

*****************************

Once again the moment the bell range Sakura jumped out of her seat and ran out the door, leaving Sasori sitting there and glaring. Sasuke was already waiting outside of the door for Sakura by the time that she got there and they walked off to their fourth hour class.

"How is your new schedule Sakura?" Sasuke asked as they walked.

"I hate it! It wouldn't be that bad except for my new second hour. I swear they put me in the retard history class!" Sakura's voice turned into a whine by the end of the sentence making Sasuke smile a bit. "It's not funny!"

"You're right I'm sorry." Sasuke smiled at his girl friend taking a seat in their fourth hour class. Sakura sat right next to him sighing. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he said, "Don't worry I'm going to talk to the office about it after school today."

Sighing Sakura said, "Ok…I just hope I get my old one back." Sasuke gave her a little smile when the teacher walked in and started the class.

*************************************

Sasuke and Sakura walked into the lunchroom after their fourth hour math class, taking a seat at their normal table they watched Naruto from across the lunch room begging Kakashi for a couple dollars for pudding.

Turing to Hinata who was already eating lunch at the table Sakura asked, "What is that idiot doing now?"

"He dropped his pudding and is asking Kakashi sensei for another couple dollars for a new one.

"Idiot." Sasuke stated while Sakura sweat dropped in response. Sakura then pulled out two packed lunches and handed one to Sasuke. "Thanks." Sasuke mumbled as he started to eat, Sakura smiling in response.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" a voice asked from behind Sakura. She turned around and saw Sasori pointing to the empty chair next to her.

A/N: YAY longer chapter! Anyway I hope you guys liked. More coming soon ^^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok so I had most of the chapter typed then my computer crashed and I almost lost everything, but I did loose some stuff….like every single fanfiction that I am writing! Ggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrr………so I have to retype everything all over again…. blah…. anyway here is the next chapter ^^ hope everyone likes ^^

Chapter three

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" a voice asked from behind Sakura. She turned around and saw Sasori pointing to the empty chair next to her.

"Um no…it's open if you need a place to sit." Sakura's answer was a little hesitant but still cheerful.

"Thank you…I'm sorry for imposing but they changed my lunch to this time and I don't know anyone else in this lunch." Sasori's tone was sincere and nervous, but inside he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"It's ok I understand." Sakura smiled and turned to Sasuke saying, "Sasuke kun you remember Sasori. He is also my new lab partner in science class." Sasuke just did his normal 'hn' in response while Sasori smiled. Truing back to face Sasori Sakura said, "Sasori you remember Sasuke right?" The smile never left Sakura's face as she talked.

"Of course. It is nice to see you again Sasuke." His voice held a slight mocking tone, completely missed by Sakura but Sasuke caught it. Sasuke's response was once again a 'hn' and a slight glare once again missed by Sakura who had started to eat her lunch.

Everyone was quite for most of the lunch period Sakura talking here and there, mainly to Hinata who had noticed the tension between Sasori and Sasuke right away and had decided to stay out of it after a quick hi to Sasori. Naruto had joined them for a couple minutes but had been sent to go eat his lunch in the office for 'disrupting the lunchroom' according to Kurenai. No one much noticed anymore because it happened every day.

"Sakura I forgot to tell you something earlier." Hinata said quietly quickly earning the pink haired girls attention.

"What is it?!" Sakura's voice got a little higher pitched excited.

"You know that dress you saw and have been wanting from that store on Main Street."

"Yeah! What about it?"

"Well I was at the store yesterday and I saw that it is now on sale. I would have bought it for you but I didn't have enough money with me. I know that there was only a couple left, but they do have your size."

"SERIOUSLY!" Sakura was smiling from ear to ear. "We have to go back there today after school!"

"I can't today I have to help Naruto study history tonight." Sasuke tried to hide a laugh at the comment but it turned into a snort earning a glare from Sakura.

"That's ok I understand." Sakura said not as excited but still happy. "How much is the dress down to now?"

"Only $30, I think it was like $65 or something." Hinata said finishing up her lunch.

"Really! That's great!" Sakura smiled at Hinata. Hinata smiled back and started to walk to the office, her everyday routine of getting Naruto out of having to spend his whole lunch in the office.

After a minute or so of awkward silence at the lunch table Sasori said, "So what kind of dress is it?"

Smiling Sakura answered, " It's this really pretty kind of fancy summer dress. It's white at the top and changes into a light pink at the bottom. There are no sleeves or anything because it's a halter dress. And it has little swirls all over it, but they are really tiny and hard to see. It's a really pretty dress."

"Sounds pretty." Sasori answered. No one spoke for a while, leaving it in an awkward silence once again. Everyone quietly eating their lunches, the tension slowly building.

"Sasuke kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hm?"

"You are coming to the recital next week right?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I was scared something would have come up or you would have forgotten." Sakura kept smiling but sweat dropped as she talked.

"I told you I wasn't going to miss it for anything. And you know I never lie so don't worry about it." Sasuke said picking up the trash from his lunch to throw away. "Are you done with this?" Sasuke asked referring to her the remains of her lunch. Sakura nodded a yes and Sasuke picked it up with his trash.

"Recital?" Sasori stated as a question.

"Yep." Sakura answered, the big smile back on her face. "I take ballet and we have a big recital next week."

"Oh." Sasori answered and turned back to finishing his lunch, the wheels in his head already turning. Sasuke came and sat back down by them for a moment or so before Sakura spoke again.

"I can't go out tomorrow Sasuke kun. I have a dress rehearsal that I have to go to." Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm also going to that store after school to get the dress before it's gone. Would you like to come Sasuke kun?" Sasuke really didn't want to, but just looking at her he knew that he wouldn't be able to say no so he just nodded yes. Sakura smiled even bigger and the three of them sat in silence for the rest of the lunch.

*****************************************************************

Sakura stood by her looker at the end of the day getting all her homework. Her afternoon classes were even worse then her morning ones. They were filled with loud obnoxious people who she couldn't stand. The only person she knew in any of them was Sasori and she was starting to grow found of the sweetly creepy boy. She admitted to herself that he was kind of creepy but he was sweet, in a weird way but sweet. Besides it was nice having someone to talk to in her classes, even if they didn't sit by her.

She was happy that her afternoon classes weren't as bad as her 2nd hour, or as she named it 'the-class-from-hell'. It took a while for Sasuke to meet her at her locker and when he did he looked kind of pissed off.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked when he came up to her.

"I stopped by the main office to see about getting back your old schedule." His voice was monotone, giving Sakura an idea of what happened.

Sighing she picked her bag up off the floor, " let me guess…nothing could be done to fix it….right?" Sasuke nodded taking her bag from her. "Sasuke kun I can…"

"I've got it." Sasuke said carrying her bag for her as they walked out of the school. "So what store was it that you wanted to go to again?" Sakura quickly gave him the address and they went there.

Entering the building Sakura pulled Sasuke to the rack that the dress had been on and quickly started to go through them. "I don't see it…" her voice was quite and clearly disappointed.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked looking around form where he was standing, feeling very awkward being in the dress shop.

"Yeah…it's not here. I found the style but my size and the color I wanted it in isn't here anymore. Someone must have bought it." Sakura turned around and started to walk back to the door sighing.

"Do they have any in back?" Sasuke asked fallowing her out the door.

"No…it's in the clearance section now which means all of them that they had there would have been on the rack." Sakura sighed again taking Sasuke's hand as the exited the store.

"I'm sorry. Is there anywhere else that you would like to go?" Sasuke asked opening the door of his car for her.

"No thanks. I have to study tonight to catch up to my new classes. I really should get home." Sasuke nodded and walked around to the driver's side of the car. Neither of them said anything else as they drove to Sakura's house. It was a comfortable silence, neither of them having to talk, just happy with each other's company.

Sasuke pulled up in front of Sakura's house. It was a cute little two-story house with a little front yard and backyard. There was one tree on the whole property on the side of the house by Sakura's bedroom window. There was a high wall that surrounded the front and back yard for privacy and little bushes all along the walls on the inside. Flowers and more little bushes lined the sides of the driveway and walkway, the result of Sakura's mom's gardening obsession.

Sasuke got out of the car and walked around to Sakura's side opening the door for her while she got her backpack out. Taking the key out of a side pocket of her backpack Sakura unlocked the door and they walked in.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat?" Sakura offered, putting her backpack down on the couch.

"No" Sasuke replied taking a seat in the lazy boy next to the couch. Sakura smiled walking up to him. Turning around with her back to him she pretended to stretch and yawn falling back to sit on him. "Hey!" Sasuke's voice was playful as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What? I didn't see you there." Sakura laughed sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh really?" his voice filled with sarcasm while smirking. There was a slight pause before his grip on her tightened and he started to tickle her cause her to burst out laughing.

"SASUKE KUN!" she yelled trying to wiggle away without any success. "STOP IT!" Sasuke's smirk grew wider and he showed no sign of stopping till Sakura was about to fall off him and the chair. "SASUKE KUN PLEASE…" Sakura managed to get out between laughs, tears about to fall from her eyes from laughing so hard.

Sasuke stopped and picked her up bridal style. Before she could protest he quickly kissed her, her arms wrapping around his neck pulling him closer. His tongue licked her bottom lip and she quickly opened for him. Their tongues wrapped around each other battle for dominance in each other's mouths, Sasuke obviously winning. They separated for a moment before quickly kissing each other again. This went on for over ten minutes before they finally separated for any kind of time. Both of them were breathing heavy and Sakura's face was flushed.

"What time are your parents coming home tonight?" Sasuke asked, his voice quite and needy.

"My mom won't be home till 8:00 and my dad said late." Sakura answered.

Smirking Sasuke replied, "That gives us plenty of time." The moment he finished his mouth was back on hers. Sakura kissed him back fiercely while Sasuke walked them over to the couch placing her down on it without ever breaking the kiss. Kicking her backpack of the couch Sasuke then moved to kissing her neck causing her to moan a little.

His right hand moved up and down her body while his left hand cupped her head as he kissed her neck. Sakura wrapped her arms and legs around him pulling him even closer to her, her moans getting louder feeling his arousal against her through their clothes. Sasuke's right hand moved under her shirt cupping her causing her to moan even more. He moved from kissing her neck to her ear gently licking his way there. Sasuke felt her shiver under him at the feeling making him even more aroused.

Sasuke claimed her lips as his again his tongue diving into her mouth before she had time to react. Their tongues battled each other over and over again while Sasuke's hand continued to play with her breast. When they heard the doorbell ring.

"Shit…" Sasuke said getting off of her, Sakura quickly fixed her appearance and ran to the door leaving an extremely unhappy Uchiha. Opening the door Sakura saw the mailman.

"Can I help you?" Sakura said.

"Are you miss Sakura Haruno?" the man asked.

"Yes I am."

"Here I have a package for you." He said handing her a large rectangular box. "If you could please sign for it." He said holding out a clipboard. Nodding Sakura sighed it quickly and the mailman left.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked from his spot on the couch still sulking about being interrupted.

"Not sure." Sakura answered opening it. It was a box with a little note attached to it. Sakura walked into the kitchen placing the box down on the table, Sasuke watching her from the living room.

Pulling off the note she opened it and read, 'For my dear little cherry blossom…forever and always.' The note wasn't signed and it was written on the computer. Setting the note down Sakura opened the box reveling a cherry blossom branch with a pink ribbon around it.

"Well…" Sasuke said form the couch impatient for her reply.

Taking out the branch Sakura smiled, "Sasuke kun you baka. Why didn't you tell me that you were getting me something this sweet?"

Getting of the couch Sasuke walked over to the table saying, "What are you talking about? I didn't get you anything."

Sakura looked down at the branch in her hand for a moment in complete silence. "Then who did?" she wondered out loud.

A/N: dun dun dddddddddddddduuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn ^^ and the suspense grows. ^^ well please read and review ^^ I love reviews! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

AN: next chapter! Fast this time! Why….I'm I so bored! Anyway enjoy and please review! ^^

It had been a week since the flower incident had happened and there hadn't been any other incidents. Sakura had just shrugged off the flowers as a secret admirer think that it was sweet while Sasuke had insisted on spending the night, paranoid of what might happen.

Sakura currently sat in her seat by the door in second hour absolutely hating it. She discovered after one test that she didn't have to take notes to pass. As long as you weren't throwing anything during the class the teacher gave you a high grade and if you didn't talk in class you got an A. There wasn't a whole of notes to take anyway; the teacher had basically given up on trying to teach any details. She just gave the class the basic of what happened, like at this time this happened. No details on how it happened just that it happened.

Sakura was staring at the bored not really comprehending what it said, just zoned out thinking about her date later that night with Sasuke. Today he was taking her out to eat, but wouldn't tell her were so she was trying to figure out which one it was by process of elimination. 'well he said it was someplace we haven't eaten before and I would like it. That crosses out that one on the corner of that street…why can't I ever remember street names? Oh well then there was that on over by the toy store. Maybe it's that new café that just opened up…no we already went there…how about the-'

"Hey." A voice said behind her interrupting her thoughts. Sakura turned to see a tall guy with light brown hair and blond highlights.

"Hi" Sakura replied kind of nervous. He was well built with his school uniform jacket and the top of his shirt unbuttoned. His tie was loose and you could see a bit of well-toned chest, the edge of a tattoo showing on it. He had dark brown eyes and obviously knew that he looked good. He was tan, making the blond highlights a little too blond and his teeth a little too shiny.

"I've been watching you for a while and I think that you're pretty cute. What's your name?" He asked grinning, Sasori glaring daggers at the guy.

Sakura glared at him, "None of your business jackass."

"You have spunk to I like that." He said draping his arm over her shoulders. "How about we go out?"

Sakura pushed his arm off saying, "Thanks but no thanks. I don't date shit bag trash like you."

"You to scared for me to show you a good time babe?" he grinned again, showing off the too white teeth. The pencil in Sasori's hand broke from the pressure he was applying to it, trying not to kill the guy. "Pretty thing like you…come on your asking for it with that exotic look."

"What the hell are you talking about scumbag?" Sakura asked clearly getting pissed off.

"Your hair…come on you know you want it." He once again put his arm around her whispering in her ear. "You know you just want to be fucked."

Sakura pushed him off again saying, "It's my natural color dipshit. So go screw yourself there is nothing that I want to do with you." Sakura then turned her attention back to the bored and started to write down the notes that the teacher had left up there before she went to reading a book at her desk.

"Hey bitch y-"

"Excuse me, but I think that the lady was done talking to you." Sasori interrupted, his gaze was blank yet threatening.

"What you talking to me punk?" the tanned man asked turning his full attention to Sasori when the bell rang. Sakura quickly grabbed her stuff and got out of the classroom as fast as she could.

Sasori stood up from his seat eye level with the other man. "What is your name?"

"Riuku Mashibara, what's it to you?" Riuku smirked confident that a scrawny guy compared to him could hurt him.

"Riuku Mashibara…you better hid tonight." Sasori said leaving him standing in the room completely confused.

"What are you talking about asshole!?" he called after Sasori but Sasori kept walking.

********************----------------------------------****************

Sakura and Sasuke quietly ate lunch neither saying anything. Sasuke knew that something happened during second hour to her but he couldn't figure out what it was and she wouldn't tell him. She was so happy first hour today and then when he saw her third hour she was kind of quite and seemed lost in thought. She wasn't even pestering him about where they were going tonight.

"You sure you're ok?" Sasuke asked watching her eat her lunch. It was a nice day so they were eating their lunch outside. The wind blew Sakura's hair to the side and she smiled at him. It wasn't a convincing smile, it seem kind of forced to Sasuke as he leaned back against the tree they were sitting under. He just gave the pink hair girl that skeptical look, knowing she was lying to him. "Come on Sakura, stop lying to me. What happened?"

"I'm not lying Sasuke kun. I'm fine really I am." Sakura said her arms raised in defense sweat dropping.

Giving her that look again he said, "Come on Sakura you have been mopey ever since your second hour. Something happened. Tell me what happened, don't worry everyone else is over there watching Naruto attempt to do cartwheels." As if on cure Naruto fell on his face from his latest attempt.

Sighing she answered, "Ok…this guy hit on my during second hour and wouldn't take no as an answer. Normally that type of thing don't bother me it was just when he started talking about my hair. To put it simply he said I have pink hair because I just want to be screwed. So he called me a cheep whore…" Sakura's voice had gotten quiet by the end.

Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her to him tightly. "Who was it that said that to you?" His voice was low and blank, the type of tone that Sakura new he was pissed off. Even she got nervous when he talked like that, it never meant anything good.

"He was some stupid asshole in my history class. I don't know his name…" Her voice still quiet and now kind of embarrassed.

There was silence for a while when Sasuke kissed her forehead whispering, "Don't worry love…don't let it get to you." He looked her right in the eyes and continued, "You are beautiful with your pink hair, not trampy. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise." Sakura smiled at him and cuddled up close to him finishing her lunch. Happy that Sasuke was once again showing her affection in public. It was so rare for him to do this and making her feel loved and safe in his arms.

**********************_________________________********************

The school day had ended and Riuku was walking home, not aware that he was being followed. He continued walking taking a back ally as a short cut when someone cut him off. In front of the exit he saw the outline of a man. He couldn't tell who it was; the light from the fading sun behind the stranger was blinding him from being able to tell.

"Get out of my way bastard. I'm in a hurry!" He yelled. The figure didn't say anything it just took a step closer to Riuku. "Hey I'm warning you shitbag! If you don't move I'll beat the shit out of you." Riuku threw down his bag and put his fists up while the figure slowly walked towards him. The only visible distinctive part of the stranger was his dark red glowing eyes.

Riuku took a step back, freaked out put pride refused him to run away. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you! Leave now if you don't want to end up in the hospital!" The stranger was about 6 feet away from him now still slowly approaching.

"You said some very mean things to Sakura chan today…" The stranger's voice drifted quite at the end of the sentence taking another step forward, Riuku taking another step back.

"What do you mean…hey your that little punk from class." Riuku said putting his arms down. "What do you want?"

Sasori took another step, his arm moving behind his back and pulling out a long cutting knife. The light from the fading sun reflecting across the blade. Before Riuku had a chance to run Sasori had already crossed the distance between them shoving the blade into Riuku's chest.

"I told you that you should have hid after school today. You foolish stupid boy." Sasori whispered into the dying man's ear. As Riuku fell Sasori removed the knife, wiping off the blade on Riuku's shirt once the man hit the ground. Sasori stuck the knife back into his pants pocket and picked up his jacket from the side of the ally walking back to his house. Leaving Riuku laying in a puddle of his own blood slowly dieing to death.

**************______________***********

"Hey Sasuke kun check it out!" Sakura called from the living room. Sasuke walked in from the Kitchen carrying a bowl of popcorn.

"What is it?" He asked sitting down next to the pink haired girl.

"According to the news they just found the body of a student in an ally. Apparently he was walking home from school when he was killed. From what the police said it looks like he tripped and fell onto a piece of glass. The glass didn't kill him but he did bleed to death. I think he went to our school." Sakura said taking a handful of popcorn.

"Creepy…" Was all Sasuke said watching Sakura put a movie. "What movie are we watching?" Sasuke asked as Sakura sat back on the couch cuddling close to him while he wrapped his arm around her.

"I though we could watch a old classic horror film." Sakura smiled.

"Which would be?"

"The original Haunting. Not that new garbage one, but the good old black and white one." She answered taking some more popcorn.

"After what you just saw on the TV you want to watch a horror movie?" Sakura just smiled in response and Sasuke sighed trying not to laugh.

***********_____________*********

The next day at school Sakura was a little surprised that the guy from before wasn't at school. Turning to Sasori, the one person she felt that she could talk to in the class she said, "Hey what happened to creepy jerk?"

Sasori gave her a weird confused look. "You miss that shit head?"

"No just curious. I'm not used to walking into class without someone staring at me. It's kind of nice." Sakura smiled a little.

"You didn't hear?" Sasori asked keeping his expression confused, grinning inside.

"Hear what?" Sakura asked, now the one truly confused.

"He died last night." Sasori answered pretending to be astonished.

"That was him on the news! He was the idiot that tripped over a rock and landed on the glass?!" Sakura looked a little surprised.

"Is that how it happened? I didn't know the details just that it happened." Sasori replied, once again grinning inside at how perfect his set up had been.

"Yeah…it was really a bad way to die. I almost feel sorry for him. I mean even though he was a jerk I think death was a little harsh." Sakura said looking down at her notebook.

"But was it that bad that he died!? I mean are you truly that upset?" Sasori asked keeping his voice even and interested while inside he was starting to panic.

"I know it's a terrible thing to say but I'm not going to miss him. Though I do feel a little bad that he died. Mainly for his family…if that makes any sense to you at all." Sakura half-heartedly laughed.

Sasori smiled at her, "Perfect sense." He said happy with her answer when the teacher began to give the lesson.

AN: ooooooooooooooo creepy….i have been watching to many horror movies lately…maybe I should watch something else…..hhhhhhhhhmmmmmmm….. oh well ^^ hope you liked next chapter soon! Please review! I love reviews! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! This is so late T.T I'm so sorry, school killed me this year T.T no time for fanfiction…..don't hate me!!!! Thank you everyone who has supported me through this long time of not updating, it means so much to me! ^^ I really hope that everyone is enjoying the story and I will try not to let there be such a long time in-between updating again ^^ ENJOY!!!!!!!!! Oh and I can't say it enough but I LOVE THE REVIEWS ^^

Chapter 5

"I hate this class!" Sakura sighed slipping back in her chair watching the teacher write some notes on the bored.

"Why? You actually get to do stuff in this class unlike some of the others." Sasori asked writing some of the notes down.

"I know but it's so boring…I mean can't the teacher make it a little more exciting? It's science class! It could be so interesting, but he is sssssssssssssssoooooooooooo boring." Sakura sighed, flopping her head onto the table.

"At least we get to do experiments and stuff." Sasori offered trying to cheer up the pink-headed girl only earning him a glare. "Well sometimes." Sighing Sakura continued to watch the bored when something hit her leg. Looking down Sakura noticed that it was a piece of rolled up paper. She looked behind her and saw Sasuke pointing to it motioning for her to pick it up.

(Sasuke has the same third hour but he is stuck sitting in the back of the classroom because of the seating arrangement)

'_You look like your dieing.' _Sakura shot a glare at the smirking Uchiha.

"What's wrong?" Sasori asked looking at the note.

"Nothing just Sasuke being a meanie." Sakura replied crumbling the note back up and putting it in her purse.

"Does everyone have all the notes now?" the teacher drowned not really paying attention to the students. Before they could reply he said, "Good because this is all going to be on the test." The moment he finished he closed his book and left the classroom, three minutes early. The class just sat there staring at the door for a moment before the talking started up.

"Hey Sakura chan?" Sasori asked a little timid.

"What's up?" Sakura replied quickly coping down the notes from the bored before the bell rang.

"I was wondering if…..if you would be free tonight. I mean it is Friday and if you had no plans if you would want to hang out?" Sasori spoke really fast and quietly, his face almost bright red by the end.

"I would love to hang out Sasori but I have plans tonight. I'm sorry." Sakura said finishing up the notes and closing the notebook.

"What type of plans?" Sasori asked hoping that they wouldn't involve that Uchiha.

"I'm going out with Sasuke, we were going to rent a movie and just hang out together. I'm sorry." Sakura replied as Sasori nodded, the anger bubbling inside of him. "What type of thing were you thinking about doing tonight?" Sakura asked putting her notebook in her bag.

"Um… I was hoping that you could help me pick out some dresses…" Sasori looked kind of embarrassed when he finished.

"Dresses?" Sakura's voice was skeptical looking at him like he grew a second head.

"Yeah…I know you are really good with costumes and stuff so I was hoping that you wouldn't mind helping me pick out some nice outfits for….um….you know." He was never comfortable with talking about the puppets that he made. It was something he was very proud of, but people always made fun of him about it.

"Oh! I forgot, I'm sorry. But I would love to help you pick some stuff out. Like I said I can't today but…Hold on. HEY SASUKE KUN!?" Sakura yelled across the room. Sasuke was trying to keep Naruto from mixing some chemicals together.

"Yeah!?" Sasuke replied pulling one bottle out of Naruto's hand.

"Do we have plans this weekend?" Sakura asked trying not to laugh at Naruto whining about wanting to see what colors the chemicals would make.

"Saturday yes, Sunday no…how come?" Sasuke replied holding the bottle as far as he could from Naruto.

"I'm free Sunday if you want to go shopping." Sakura replied to Sasori who nodded, blushing a little.

"Ok…Sunday it is…um what time?" Sasori asked.

"um…not sure, here." Sasuke said writing something on a piece of paper. "Just give me a call when you are free Sunday." Sakura smiled as the bell rang. Everyone got their stuff and left Sasuke watching his blond lab partner like a hawk.

"Everything ok Sakura?" Sasuke asked when he walked up to her.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Sakura answered walking down the hall with the raven-haired boy.

"About this weekend. What was that all about?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, Sasori was wondering if I could help him pick out some stuff that he needs. It's like a girl's opinion type thing. I wonder if he wouldn't mind if I brought Hinata! She is even better then me at this type of stuff…" Sakura continued to rant on Sasuke having no idea what she was talking about but happy that it wasn't anything that big. Though he wasn't happy with the fact that _his_ Sakura was going to be with Sasori.

Sasuke had no idea why but for some reason he did not trust Sasori. Sasori hadn't done anything to earn the Uchiha's mistrust but there was just something about him that Sasuke didn't like. He know Sasori would sneak glances at Sakura, but so did half the male population at their school. It wasn't everyday that you saw a girl with naturally pink hair, so he couldn't blame him. But there was just something…something that he didn't like about Sasori. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

*********************************************************************************************

Sasori watched Sasuke and Sakura leave, slowly picking up his books and following them out of the classroom. _"Sakura chan..i got a date with Sakura chan…this Sunday! Me and Sakura chan! So much to do, not that much time…oh Sakura chan." _Sasori thought to himself walking to class.

Sasori was on cloud nine for the rest of the day, not really paying much attention to anything at all. He was just happily fantasizing about what he and Sakura would do Sunday.

The moment that he got home he quickly threw his bag onto the kitchen table and dug into his pocket for the note Sakura gave him. His hands where shaking slightly out of excitement as he carefully unfolded the little piece of paper.

"Sakura chan's note…..the note that she wrote just for me….." he happily chanted to himself. There wasn't anyone else around in the little apartment to here him, there never would be. He lived in a tiny two-room apartment all by himself. When you walked in there was a kitchen on the left that connected to a dinning room, if you considered it a dinning room. There was only enough room for one four-person table that could comfortably fit two people. There was a little half wall between the kitchen and the hall but it stopped when it reached the dinning area where it opened up to the living room.

There was only a couch and a TV with two little end tables. Sasori wanted to get a little coffee table but there wasn't that much room for it. On the right of the entrance there was a closet without any door, which seemed to make the little apartment seem bigger. Past the closet there was a hallway that led to three rooms. On the right was a bathroom, on the left was his bedroom, and at the end of the hallway was a room that he filled with his puppets.

It may been small but Sasori found it perfect for him and maybe soon someone else. Sasori stood in front of the phone by the couch trying to figure out if it was to soon to call or not. He knew that Sakura was already home, it took him twice as long to get home from school then it did her, but he didn't want to seem needy. After all this was going to be a date he was setting up.

Taking a deep breath he picked up the phone and started to dial. It rang about four times before he heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Is this Sakura?" Sasori asked trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"Of course it is, this is my cell….who is this?" Sakura replied her voice sounding annoyed.

"This is Sasori." Sasori answered.

"Oh hi! What's up? I can only talk for a minute I'm at the video rental store." Her voice sounded cheered up making Sasori's nerves ease up a little.

"I called about Sunday…" his voice drifted off at the end not knowing what more to say.

"Oh yeah. I checked what's up and I'm free all day. Though if you don't mind I prefer late morning or so…I am not a morning person." Sakura replied cheerfully.

"You got that right." A voice in the background commented.

"Shut up Sasuke kun!" Sakura snapped. "But yeah…How about I'll meet you downtown at about 11am Sunday. You want to go to that new store with all those new cute clothes right?" Sakura asked.

"That sounds perfect…if you don't mind would Sasuke San not come. I really don't think he would understand what we are shopping for." Sasori asked hoping that she wouldn't get mad and realize that the whole reason he was asking her was that he wanted to be alone with her.

"I totally understand. He doesn't like those types of things so it shouldn't be that big of a thing." A grin appeared on Sasori's face as he listened. The grin was not that far off from a predator about to go for the kill, until Sakura continued her sentence. "By the way before I forgot I mentioned the whole thing to Hinata and she loves the idea and got really excited about it. I couldn't say no so I invited her too. I really hope you don't mind, but she thinks the whole doll thing is really exciting."

Sasori's grin dropped while his hand gripped the phone harder, the plastic starting to split where it was connected. "That would be fine." He answered, no hint of the hidden rage in his voice.

"Great! I can't wait…hey I am really sorry but I have to go now. But call me later k? Bye" Sakura's voice was cheerful when she hung up making Sasori's anger subside slightly.

"Bye" to the dial tone slowly hanging up the phone. _'ok…..lets think about this…I get to see Sakura chan…but not all to myself…though there will be no Sasuke, which is a huge plus…but there will be that Hinata girl…hhhhhmmm…Hinata is Sakura's best friend, and she is shy as a mouse so she will be no problem…or….yes this is what I'll do.'_ Sasori's face turned into a huge grin again all anger gone. _'If the best friend sees nothing wrong then she won't say anything to that Uchiha and the Uchiha won't see anything wrong with me. He will loosen his grip over my Sakura and then…'_ Sasori started to laugh out loud at this point.

"If Uchiha loosens his grip then he will be easier to get rid of and Sakura will be completely MINE!!" Sasori was grinning from ear to ear laughing a deep dark laugh that would have stopped the heart of almost anyone.

**********************************************************************************************************

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked picking up a movie looking at the case.

"I'm going dress shopping with Hinata and Sasori this Sunday. We didn't think you would want to come because it's for dolls." Sakura laughed looking at a different movie.

"Oh… you could have asked…" Sasuke mumbled to himself, but unfortunately for him Sakura heard.

"Sasuke kun…did…did I hurt your feelings?" Sakura looked at him a little surprised.

"Of course not, come on lets just pick out a movie and go." Sasuke said looking at the movies again. Sakura gave him one of her cutest smiles and hugged him causing the Uchiha to turn bright red.

"Sasuke kun do you want to go doll clothes shopping with me?" Sakura asked making Sasuke turn even redder.

"Of course not! And get off me Sakura!" Sasuke said more embarrassed then anything else pushing the giggling girl off of him.

"Ok Sasuke kun whatever you say." Sakura laughed looking at the videos again.

*****************************************************************************************

Sasuke and Sakura walked back to her house hand in hand as the sunset.

"Hey Sasuke kun which one do you want to watch first?" Sakura asked looking in the bag of video's that they rented.

"I don't know whatever one you want to…I really don't care."

"Ok, I got some popcorn yesterday and we got pop earlier. Is there anything else that we need?" Sakura smiled.

"I don't think so."

"Ok."

They walked in a comfortable silence for a while when Sasuke asked, "When are your parents going to be home?"

"They are both out of town again all weekend." Sakura looked a down at the ground as she spoke. Sasuke knew that she loved the feeling of independence but she missed her family like crazy. They were never there; it was like she was living in her own place. They had an account set up where when a bill came Sakura could enter the account to get the money to pay for the bill. It was nice sometimes but Sakura really missed her parents, though she would never admit it. When they were home she never got along with them, all they did was fight. "What about you? What's going on at your house? You haven't talked about it much lately."

"You know same old same old." Sasuke answered. Sasuke's family was insanely rich. He had a nice childhood living in the main house till his mom died. After that his dad because really distant and he and his brother started to get into a lot of fights. That's where he developed the silent and cold personality. He lived in with his brother in an apartment complex that his family owned, but he hated it. At the main house his dad always got on his case about every little thing and he had no freedom for anything. The apartment with Itachi was a little better, but not much. His dad still spied on him and his brother kicked him out whenever there was a girl over. So Sasuke spent most of his time at Sakura's house.

"Ah…Sasuke Kun can I tell you something?" Sakura asked looking up at him with her big green eyes.

"Of course." Sasuke answered as they turned a corner onto Sakura's street.

"I know that I say this a lot but I am so happy that I have you." Sakura said blushing. Sasuke stopped walking and looked down at her causing Sakura to blush more.

Sasuke gave her one of his rare true smiles replying, "I'm happy that I have you too." He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her to him and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Sakura's eyes slid closed as she leaned into him, completely giving into him. Her arms circled around his neck while her mouth opened for his but all she got was a smirk.

"Sasuke kun…" She whined in a low seductive tone. It took all of Sasuke's self control to stop himself from taking her right then and there at the sound of her voice.

"Not here Sakura…In your house….your room…" Sasuke whispered against her lips making her body go limp with desire. "Come on." Sasuke said pulling her towards her house, Sakura fallowing slowly behind still in a daze.

A/N: YAY new chapter ^^ thank you all again for putting up with waiting for me to update, was not planning on it being that long of a time in between updates T.T so sorry…. Thank you all again! ^^ Love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
